


澳港 | 比邻

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 一点特区组日常
Relationships: Hong Kong/Macau (Hetalia), 澳港, 特区组
Kudos: 3





	澳港 | 比邻

比邻

王嘉龙一眼认出了王濠镜的车。  
王濠镜像是意外他提前这么早就到了，下了车才发现恋人就站在不远处等着，连忙把人带到车里，先碰到的是对方指尖令人蹙眉的冰凉：“手这么冷。”  
手在王濠镜掌心包裹下转了一转，王嘉龙打个哈欠，表示不碍事：“刚才还打算去cafe转转，没走几步就看到你来了。”  
你又想饮乱七八糟D咖啡奶茶？王濠镜敲着方向盘淡淡扫了一眼，王嘉龙不服气地解释说只是想找个地方避风取暖，他可不至于这样不懂照顾自己。对方一听便指了指，让他喝水。想着王嘉龙近来绵延几月的不适，王濠镜出门前还是决定带上保温杯以备不时之需。结果当然是王嘉龙怔愣中无语着推了句不要，末了叹着气说嘴里又苦又淡，好想食叉烧包。  
王濠镜嗯了一声，不知道回应的是点心还是症状，好似多说无益，最好连思绪也不要泛起太多：赶上冷空气的现在，总不可能特地跑一趟过来只为跟他说一句想吃什么。余光里那人在看窗外的海，他想了想，再等等吧。

多云的天气，下午时分云层渐厚，海面阴沉沉地往天际涌去。王嘉龙拘于一身没来得及换的正装，又扣上安全带，没能随意歪在座位上看风景，只能懒懒散散半仰着头，视线从迷你熊猫摆件到王濠镜的侧脸，越过去，依旧是无垠海面，飘满了冬日的灰色。  
赴约之前王嘉龙最后确认了眼会议速记，又勾掉了几个待办事项。其他琐碎事务他无须出席，在办公室抓着头发拎着杯子转过几圈确认了钟数，抓起外套就往外走。他之前跟王濠镜打招呼时两人约的下午四点半见面，王嘉龙两点四十就已经在桥上，边上刚驶过穿梭巴士。  
车程约莫五十分钟，一路都很顺畅，直到王嘉龙在口岸停了车，思绪突然开始打结。驾驶座前摆着的同款熊猫摆件好似也在深深地看着自己，像极了那人一言不发时看过来的神情，王嘉龙也想回望过去，又第一次想挡住镜片之下的眼波，而对方的视线温和又强势地撞在面前，王嘉龙在神游天外中被恋人伸手的一探直接刺得一个激灵。  
“怎么了？”  
绿灯恰巧亮起，王濠镜扫了一眼，只好继续开车。主城区显得更喧闹些，彩灯摆设很多，只是注意力也不愿意落在此处，余光瞥见王嘉龙没了别的动静，王濠镜开口，拣着字词：以为你唔舒服。  
王嘉龙摸了摸额头和颈侧，好像还留有一丝对方指尖的触感。  
还是心不在焉，思绪放空，他嘟囔：我想提前跟你过年。  
不是过些天就一起去北京跟大哥过年么？  
呃——也是。  
王嘉龙没再说话了。外人印象里的他不像过分寡言的人，王濠镜眼里的他也不是会吞吞吐吐的类型，拐了弯，王濠镜一边看着路面，一边想，他想见我。

十二月，十月，再往前是七月。王濠镜过生日那会王嘉龙披着外套过来给他送了对袖扣；之前是二人一起飞去给自家大哥庆生，画面跑回炎炎夏日，王耀以私人名义跑来探望，王嘉龙发着烧可怜兮兮喝热水，王濠镜倚在门边，对方抬眼望向他的眼神永远晶亮。  
王濠镜实在太熟悉王嘉龙摆出的每一个神情。他们是相伴的兄弟，挚友，恋人，横跨海面的长虹把他们又以另一个不同的形式连接在一起，剥开地区化身这一层帘子，他发现自己现在竟会担心看不懂王嘉龙的心思了。  
怎么没学会多坦率点说话呢。王濠镜用指尖蹭蹭王嘉龙的脸。在车库停下，王嘉龙都已经睡着了，呼吸和缓，眉头还是皱着。过会再叫醒他吧，王濠镜盘算着，晚饭吃什么，芥蓝炒腊肉吗？想了想，他还是没忍住，捏捏脸，随后放了心来牵住他的手，柔缓地扣进了指缝里，好像都是这样的，总得借实实在在的接触，把眼前人稳稳当当在心里抱得更紧些。  
“阿濠，你几时变得咁肉麻了？”王嘉龙突然开了口，指腹一阵摩挲，语气还带点倦意的，却是一下放松下来了。  
没肉麻，他笑着说，见王嘉龙已经凑了过来。  
是很简单的亲吻，与更热切的其他欲望无关，但情感本身又足够炽热，只是万分轻柔地缠绵，结束以后还直直地盯着他的眼底。  
王濠镜情不自禁揉揉他头发，说出来的却是：“冇买叉烧包，但系买左葡挞，你要食嘛？”  
王嘉龙毫不犹豫：“快D，我就嚟饿晕了。”

他想都没想，又亲了下去。

FIN.

25/01/20


End file.
